


Beau Sees Shit

by neddietrix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neddietrix/pseuds/neddietrix
Summary: basically "What if Beau could just naturally see magical auras and never brought it up"/"Beau's thoughts on her friend's magics"





	Beau Sees Shit

Beaue wasn't magic. 

 

She couldn't do the kind of things all of her friends seemed to do with ease. Couldn't summon fire or bugs. Can't make wounds seal themselves away or make illusions that looked so real that it even fooled her more than once. 

They all made it seem so effortless, letting the energy spill out of themselves and effect their world. Beau wasn't jealous exactly, maybe a little but in the end she didn't think it would suit her tastes. She doesn't really picture herself flinging spells at people left and right when a good fist does just as well. 

She does feel them though, even when their magic lays dormant inside them, she could see it surrounding them and pooling in their bodies. 

The other members of Mighty Nein don't seem to notice, but it was one thing that Beau found herself contemplating during long boring cart trips as they bump along some road. 

She’s always been able to feel the energy people give off, even the ones who would never sling a spell in their whole lives. A vague memory of one her old teachers’ never ending lectures passed through her head, she could almost recall what he said about ki and magical energies being the same thing in ways and different things entirely in others. It had never truly made sense to her at the time. 

But she kind of got it nowadays. 

Caleb’s magic was the most stable, she figured because he was the only one with any formal training. She always thought it looked like the sun, in the way it pooled and swirled in the hobo’s abdomen. She was always a little fascinated when she could watch him pooling magic to begin a spell, even when he summoned the small lights, it would be like watching someone throw a stone in the pond and the magic would begin to ripple through his body. 

The wizard also gave off more body heat than any of their friends, though Beau really wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not. Either way the feeling was real enough to her that she had on more than one occasion snatched a seat next to him on their more cold traveling days. 

Nott’s magic reminds her of the sparklers they saw kids playing with back in Hupperdook. Nott always had the faintest aura of their friends, at first Beau thought she didn't even have one until a few days into knowing her. 

Nott’s magic sparkled to Beau, even when the spell had no visible effects, it danced around the goblin’s small fingers and Beau knew if Nott could see it she would be obsessed with their golden color. The monk wasn't sure if her magic affected her body the way Caleb’s seemed to, but Beau did make a mental note that Nott always seemed to smell slightly of sulfur. 

Though, that was always drowned out by Jester, another mystery to Beau, because it could be the frankly frightening amount of pastries the tiefling somehow manages to smuggle along with them wherever they went but Beau also kind of doubted it. 

Jester’s magic every time she used it was like a scent bomb going off to Beau, her nose becoming flooded with the sweet scent of sugar and honey, but the smell also clung to her blue friend day to day like a vice. What threw Beau through a bugger loop was her aura, she had seen Jester’s constructs and the glow from her healing before and they always came out pink, but the aura surrounding Jester was a always deep forest green. 

It didn't sit calm like Caleb’s or come and go like Nott’s, it was always just there. Jester’s magic seemed to wrap around her like a blanket and would sometimes leave a green trail behind her as she skipped along the roads like a long glorious cape. She thought it might of been a cleric thing, but Shakaste and Caduceus looked nothing like her, which was fitting in way she supposed. 

Caduceus was another conundrum to Beau, the fir blog was a gentle soul, that she could tell from the moment that he had opened his door and found them in graveyard. He radiated this feeling of calm that Beau had never experienced from a another person. Everything about Caduceus had a way of putting someone at ease that she actually kind of admired. On the other hand no one could see what Beau did. 

It had taken a while for Beau to notice, with everything that had been happening at the time, so focused on the rescue that she couldn't bother with anything else. When she had finally noticed it, which had been when they were finally on the road again, that she nearly threw up on Caleb’s boots. She had played it off at the time like frayed nerves but she couldn't help staring for hours afterwards. 

His aura was definitely one of the most unique she had ever seen, it started at with his feet, green lines coming up from where his feet touched the ground up his legs like veins. The thing that gave her pause was the rest of it. Most auras were vague in shape, not really forms of any kind. Caduceus was the first person she had ever met with a aura so detailed. 

Always right beside him, or behind him, or hovering right above stretching it's arms out to surround him, it took on a skeletal shape and was black as night. Beau had stopped studying it and refused to look directly at it again when the thing had turned it's head to look back at her. 

She had spent the rest of that trip sitting next to Caleb hoping his residual warmth would be able to reach that cold spot she had started feeling in her chest. 

Yasha’s magic had made her feel cold too, but it had never bothered her like that had. Yasha’s aura was steady like Caleb’s, though the exact opposite at the same time. The taller woman’s magic didn't sit in her gut like their wizard, Beau could see it lay solid in Yasha’s chest, right where her heart was located. 

Her magic always seemed to beat with her heart with a steady white glow, but what really drew Beau like a moth to a flame was when Yasha battled. Her aura would shoot out of her and dance around a whole myriad of colors. She had heard once that all the way north at night the colors of the heavens would dance across the sky. Beau thinks she’s already seen it happen. 

Fallen Angel Yasha as she had mentally called her friend’s skeleton angel winged form, was a whole different story though. It had been a little jarring the first time, watching her friend’s aura completely fade away had scared her, bit the black inky color that had replaced it had at least assured her that Yasha hadn't had some sort of rage induced heart attack. Which Beau still believes could happen despite what Caleb had told her.

Though the one who really worried her was Fjord. 

Over the course of their time together, Fjord’s aura changed. Early on in their time together Fjord’s aura seemed to mainly settle into his arms, which hadn't been unusual for sword users from what Beau had observed through life, it was a sea-green color that would shift like waves as Fjord moved. Then it had started to spread. 

First it had appeared on his legs, but slowly it had begun to wrap it's tendrils all over his body and their color shifted to a dark green that almost appeared black. Beau thought she could see tiny shadows moving through the tendrils as if he had schools of fish swimming within. The sight alone made Beau's hair stand on end and her entire body to feel like she had jumped into ice water. 

One thing Beau could see for certain was the little yellow eye the stared back at her from the tendril wrapped around Fjord’s neck. 

 

She really wonders what the others would say if they could see it as well. If they could see any of the ways that she sees them, they would probably never shut up about it really. 

Better to never tell them and save herself the headache. 

They can have their spells, she’ll stick to her weird special eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah dont take this too seriously, I just got an idea and started typing 
> 
> basically "What if Beau could just naturally see magical auras and never brought it up"/"Beau's thoughts on her friend's magics"


End file.
